1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices that enable a bicycle to maintain a more nearly ideal aerodynamic configuration as would be particularly beneficial to a rider participating in a bicycle racing event.
2. Related Background Art
The technologies underpinning bicycle racing have evolved rapidly over the past few decades resulting in new materials and devices for increasing the speed and efficiency of the racing system comprising the machine and its rider. The primary aims of these development activities have been two-fold: 1) reducing the weight of a system element while maintaining minimum structural strength requirements and 2) reducing the aerodynamic drag of the racing system. In spite of these advances, the rider remains the single largest source of inefficiency, typically representing more than 80% of the total aerodynamic drag on the racing system, while the bicycle itself typically represents about 20% of the total drag, with the balance attributed to other mechanisms.
The physics of bicycle movement require that the aerodynamic drag force be proportional to the density of the surrounding fluid (air), the square of the velocity through the fluid, and the sum of the drag coefficients related to the rider and the bicycle. The drag coefficients are, in turn, related to the product of a dimensionless coefficient of drag that relates to the shape of an object and that object's frontal area exposed to the moving fluid stream. Thus, to reduce the aerodynamic drag force at a particular vehicle speed, one is led to reduce either or both of the frontal area and the coefficient of drag of the rider and the bicycle. Such has been the motivation behind the development of devices such as aerodynamically shaped frames, handle bars, wheels, brakes, etc. that act primarily to reduce the coefficient of drag of those elements of the bicycle. Similarly, the development of aerodynamically shaped helmets, skin suits, glasses and the like reduce the coefficient of drag of the rider.
Much improvement has been accomplished using these devices, but the nature of athletic competition is that all highly skilled riders train to benchmarks set by recent competitions, and arrive at a new race with remarkably similar physical capabilities. Improvements of a few percentage points attributable to their equipment can easily make the difference between winning and losing an important competition. Consequently, there is an ongoing need for innovation in this area.
Competitive bicycle racers commonly participate in races of extended duration as a test of endurance and stamina. These races typically require the cyclist to carry several accessories to improve their chances for completing the event. Accessories such as spare tires, tire filling devices, rain gear and multi-functional tools are commonly carried by participants in these events. Such accessories are typically either attached directly to the frame of the bicycle or are carried in storage devices that are attached to the frame. Accessories that are directly attached to the bicycle frame can directly increase the drag of the bicycle and are subject to the shock and vibration attendant with the rigors of the event. As such, these may cause the component attachment to loosen causing undesirable rattling or the potential loss of the accessory. Some common accessory storage devices are similarly directly attached to the bicycle frame and exhibit the same limitations and are exposed to the same hazards. The present invention comprises an innovation that reduces the coefficient of drag of the accessory storage device while providing an intrinsically shock-mounted attachment beneath the bicycle seat.